A Helping Hand
by Missy1259
Summary: Takes place after Episode "Love Always" Gillian visits Cal with some upsetting news. Will he be able to help her? More chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

**Characters are not mine. Property of Fox. Gotta love them though! =)**

**Story starts after Episode "Love Always"**

* * *

Work was over and time ticked by slowly. The soft glow of the television illuminated the fairly large room casting shadows off the furniture. Dr. Cal Lightman layed there watching the pictures flash by the screen. He was tired but glad to have the house peaceful for once. His daughter had decided to sleep over at a friend's house that night. No lies had presented this time. Dr. Lightman's eyes were closed when he heard a faint knock at the door. His eyes fluttered open and he leaned over to glance at the clock. 11:45 The knock sounded again a little louder this time. Dr. Lightman climbed off the couch and walked through the hall, turning on a light as he went. He opened the door to reveal the tired looking and tear stained face of Dr. Gillian Foster.

"Gillian, are you okay?" asked Dr. Lightman in a concerned note. He had never seen Gillian this way before and was in shock.

"To be honest, not really. It's been a hard night. Alec wanted me to leave, so I left."

The tears trickled down her thin cheeks. Cal noticed how her mascara was slightly smeared and her whole disposition was off. He guided her inside the house and bolted the door shut.

"Here, here. Take a seat," he said with a sigh.

Turning on the light in the kitchen, Dr. Lightman started to heat some water on the stove. Gillian sat at the table, her head in her hands. Dr. Lightman knew that this was going to happen. Earlier that day at the wedding of the Ambassador's son, he had overheard Alec on the phone with a so called worker. He could read the lies a mile away when Gillian and Alec were together. He wondered whether Gillian had known before too and had been pretending the whole time. She had said that night that she wasn't doing it for Alec but for marriage. At the thought, Dr. Lightman felt angry. He pushed it aside, however, to comfort Gillian. He sat down across from her, handing her a mug of tea and some tissues. She started talking before he had a chance to ask.

"Stupid of me right. Not to think he wasn't up to something. I should have known better. I was just blinded by everything. We came home and he told me that it was over. He said he couldn't lie to me anymore and that people were starting to figure him out." Gillian looked up at Cal through watery eyes. Those eyes showed complete misery. "He didn't kick me out though. I just needed someone with me and you are that one right now," Gillian said as she cried.

"Oh, Gillian." Dr. Lightman walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. He could feel her tears through his t-shirt. Gillian clung to him and sobbed. He didn't know what to do. He just knew she needed someone more than anything.

"You don't have to say anymore Gillian. I know." Dr. Lightman said wrapping his arms tighter around her. Her short brown hair tickled the side of his neck.

"C'mon. You'll stay the night here. You can sleep in my room and tomorrow we can hopefully figure everything out."

Gillian easily accepted the invitation. She was too tired and upset to refuse. They walked toward the bedroom, his arm around her shoulder. Dr. Lightman turned on the light and went to his dresser to get her some overnight clothes. A t-shirt of his would do hopefully. He had no idea.

"Gillian, if you need anything at all I will be right in the living room. These clothes should be sufficient enough for tonight."

Gillian looked as if she had no idea what was going on. She looked up at him and burst into another episode of sobbing. Cal walked over and sat next to her on the bed.

"Gillian, I can't say it will be okay because you know that's a lie but I hope that being here will make you feel better."

"Cal, I don't know what I would do without you." She managed a weak smile.

Dr. Lightman smiled too. He patted her thigh and got up as if to leave.

"No, don't go. I don't want to force you out of your own bed. It's bad enough I brought you my problems."

"It's okay. I really don't mind at all. You need me and I understand," Cal said.

"Then please just stay with me," Gillian pleaded.

"I don't think that is such a good idea. I will be right out here. Don't worry," he responded quickly.

Her lower lip quivered but she bit it to control herself. "Okay, thank you so much Cal."

"Goodnight, Gillian." Dr. Lightman gave her one last hug and faintly touched her hand. Her skin was soft and sparked a reaction in him that he wasn't quite sure of. Cal walked out of the room and shut the door. Turning out all the lights, he made his way back to the couch. Laying in the now dark living room he could hear her crying. It hurt him but he knew holding her while she slept was to far. He began to think maybe he already did too much. The thought passed and he closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

*** None of the characters from Lie To Me are mine. Property of Fox. =)**

* * *

A few hours had passed and Dr. Lightman awoke to a quiet house. At first he couldn't make out where he was. Then it hit him. The events of earlier that night brought back memories. Sitting up in the pitch black room, he glanced at the digital clock on the television. 4:30 Cal stretched and rose off the couch. _Maybe I should check on her and make sure she is okay. _He thought.

He made his way toward the bedroom and quietly opened the door. His lamp was turned on and shed some dim light over the bed. Gillian was lying on her side, her hair coving the pillow. She looked so delicate, he thought, almost like an angel. Dr. Lightman tried to remember how long it had been since a woman had been in his bed. He walked over to her and gently brushed the hair away from her face.

Cal closed his eyes. _God, she was absolutely beautiful. _At work she was always Dr. Foster. Sort of goofy but still maintaining a professional attitude. Unlike himself, she was positive and put a sense into him that not all people have bad motives or for that matter any motives at all. At that moment, he wished he could hold her in his arms. They were good friends, however, and he knew it wasn't right.

Dr. Lightman quietly left the room and went back to the kitchen. He really never had feelings like this for Gillian. _Now wait that was a lie. _He thought. Many times he had wanted to comfort her or make her smile. Alec treated her like shit and he knew Gillian realized that. Dr. Lightman returned to the couch and pulled the blanket over himself. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander.

* * *

Gillian rose to the smell of bacon and eggs. Her stomach protested loudly. Realizing where she was at last, she glanced around the room. Cal had so many odd objects from his travels. Gillian rose from his bed and walked to the bathroom. Looking back at her from the mirror was a mascara stained face and rumpled hair. She knew he wouldn't mind if she showered and looked halfway presentable.

As she let the water refresh her, she thought about the night before. So much had happened that she thought she just might get a headache. _I hope this doesn't affect our friendship. Hell, we're good friends and friends do this kind of thing when the other is hurting. _She thought to herself. His touch had been uplifting somehow. It was foreign to her and made her skin crawl with goose bumps. She thought back to Alec. She had known for a long time that the divorce was bound to happen. It had still hit her like a train though.

After making herself look decent, she walked out of Cal's bedroom and into the kitchen. The smell overwhelmed her. She walked in slowly trying not to startle him.

"Hey," she said in a weak voice. She hadn't meant it to sound weak but somehow it did.

Cal turned to see that she was back in her normal attire and looked freshly showered. "Feeling any better?" he asked with a smile.

"I don't know. It's hard to know what I'm feeling right now," she sighed. Gillian took a seat at the table and took a sip of coffee that had just been placed there.

"I hope you have an appetite. I made breakfast for you. Not much of a big eater myself in the morning but I thought you might need it. Emily and I prefer good old cereal," he smirked.

"Thank you, Cal..... for everything."

"I'm sorry for what happened though. I was sort of confused at what to do last night to help you." He placed a plate in front of her with some bacon and an egg on it. "Hope this will do. I'm not the best cook."

"Well it sure smells delicious and my stomach is growling." She smiled back at him. " I should go back to my apartment when I'm done. Alec probably left and has gone to a hotel." Gillian flinched as she said his name and where he might go. They both knew. She looked up to see Cal glancing at her. She tilted her head toward her plate to hide a blush crawling onto her cheeks.

"Yeah, Emily will be coming home soon. I don't want her to worry. She is young and happy. Look at us, getting old and being miserable," Cal said with a laugh.

"Oh, so we are old now are we?" Gillian remarked. She laughed along with him and finished her cup of coffee.

"Hey, if you need to take a few days off it is okay with me. I'm sure we can manage without you for a while. It can't be that busy."

Cal reached across the table and placed his hands over Gillian's. "If there is anything I can do, I will. I know how it feels." His eyes showed compassion.

Gillian stared at their hands and then at Cal. His hands were so warm. She studdered, "Th...thanks for everything. I'm sure I'll take you up on that offer."

After loading the dishwasher, Gillian and Cal walked to the front door.

"See you at work?" Gillian asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah but not too soon okay? You need time to think and be with people to support you through this," Cal said lightly.

Dr. Lightman pulled Gillian into another tight hug but this time it wasn't just for her sake, it was for his also.


	3. Chapter 3

***Characters are not mine. Property of Fox. =)**

**Hey everyone! I'm glad you all like the story so far. I don't really like this chapter too much but I am working on the next one. Gotta get more inspiration from Lie To Me. I'm so glad there is a new episode this week. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

Cal Lightman sat at his office desk, a pencil slightly bouncing between his fingers. His gazes drifted from the clock, to his laptop, and then to his phone. _Should I call her or drop by her place._ He thought to himself. It was Wednesday. Three days had passed since Cal had last seen Gillian or for that matter even heard from her at all. Cal impatiently glanced up at the clock again. Just as he did so, Eli Loker stepped into his office.

"Hey boss!" Eli said in a cheerful voice. Eli noticed that his Dr. Lightman was looking a little anxious.

"What do you need Loker?"

"I was actually just about to go home but I wanted to know where Dr. Foster has been lately. I heard that she has taken off some time from work. It just doesn't seem like something she would do," Eli said while digging his hands into his pockets.

Cal tilted his head and replied, "Yeah, she said she has been having some problems lately so I gave her some time off. However it's not my place to know what's going on with her." He tried to hide his white lie.

"Well, if you hear anything let me know. It's weird around here without her." Eli turned and left Dr. Lightman's office.

"Don't I know it," Cal said under his breath.

* * *

Cal stood outside of Gillian's apartment, making an attempt to knock. He hesitated for a moment. _Maybe I should have called first. _He thought. He shook off all of his meandering ideas and knocked a little bit too loudly. A few seconds later the door opened and there stood a casual dressed Dr. Foster. Cal noticed how different she looked when not wearing dress attire and heels.

"Cal, what a surprise," Gillian said when she realized who had knocked.

"Everyone has been asking about you at work and I figured I would come check up on you. I know I probably should have called first but I know you just love surprises," he said sarcastically.

Gillian rolled her eyes. "Come on in," she offered but then hesitated. "Just to warn you my apartment is a mess." Gillian stepped aside letting Cal walk into her home.

Cal's eyebrows raised as he looked around at the apartment. "Damn! What happened here? Looks like a tornado hit this place," Cal said without thinking.

" I've been cleaning," Gillian said in a low voice. An embarrassed expression crossed over her face.

Cal walked over to the sofa in the living room and sat down. He scanned the room noticing how modern everything was. "I like your place," Cal yelled into the kitchen so Gillian could hear him.

"Thanks!" she called back.

As Cal continued to look around the room, he noticed that Gillian's wedding album was opened on the coffee table in front of him. Without touching it, he glanced at one of its pages. The page displayed the picture of him and the blushing bride Gillian. He recalled her wedding day for a moment. Everyone was happy. Alec and Gillian looked like the perfect couple. He remembered the wedding being large with many friends, coworkers and family being there. Cal had been invited and showed his support for the new couple. Gillian had looked stunning in a stylish, white gown. Cal remembered the hug he had given her at the reception.

"Cal?"

Cal looked up to see Gillian handing him a drink. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" she questioned. Gillian took a seat on the sofa next to him.

"Just looking at these photos and remembering that day," he said gesturing toward the album.

"I've been looking at it all day trying to figure out what went wrong."

Cal looked up at Gillian and gave her a weary smile. "So, I'm guessing you're not feeling any better then."

"I'm okay. Here," Gillian said as she set down her glass. She got up and walked toward the kitchen again. Cal could hear her bare feet thumping against the carpet. In a few moments she came back with a folder of papers in her hand. "Alec brought me these yesterday and dropped them in my mailbox." She handed him the papers.

Cal opened the folder to reveal divorce papers. He knew them all too well, recalling his own experience. It was upsetting to know a good person such as Gillian had to go through such a terrible thing. Cal placed the folder on the table and sighed. Leaning back, he placed his arm along the couch. His fingers accidently brushed the back of Gillian's arm.

Gillian turned to face Cal. "So is everything going okay at work?" she asked to break the silence between them.

"Yeah, nothing much going on right now. Just a few cases but we've got it covered," he stated. Cal decided he should go home. "Well Gillian I guess I should get going. Emily is probably wondering where I am."

"Okay Cal. I will be back to work tomorrow and thank you for coming by. It means a lot."

Cal touched the back of her hand and then stood up to leave. As Cal looked at her while saying goodbye he noticed something odd. Her pupils were fully dilated meaning only one of three things: fear, anger or sexual arousal. _No. It couldn't be. _He thought.


End file.
